DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Abstract): The focus of this workshop will be on the modeling aspects of brain hemodynamics using the BOLD effective magnetic resonance image. There are a number of key issues evolving in the field of fMRI at this time. These include the development of new sequences and new processing methods for fMRI; establishing the validity of measuring cerebral blood volume and oxygen saturation with MRI; the use of contrast agents for fMRI; animal model considerations; and new applications such as stroke, venous disease, and vascular dementia. This workshop is meant to bring together the leading experts to ascertain the current status of these methods, how to establish them as gold standards and establish future directions. This conference should play a key role in the future development of these areas and in guiding researchers in neuroscience as to important areas of research in MRI. Invited speakers will be asked to give tutorial style, interactive presentations, drawing upon their own research experience. This forum will allow for continuous questions and audience involvement. The classroom-style setup facilitates involvement of all the participants. Experienced moderators will be chosen who are able to stimulate audience involvement. In summary, we would like to create a scientific/educational forum, which will continue in time via collaborative efforts and enhance the developments of neuroscience in this area.